Job Pamphlets
by texaswookie
Summary: Willow looks at all of the job opportunities that she has before her.


I don't own BTVS nor do I own all of the various organizations that I mention either. Though it would be kind of cool to have access to all the stuff some of them do.

Weapon X, SHIELD, and Department H, are Marvel creations, SD6 is an ABC organization creation, C.I.A is a real USA organization, S.G.C and N.I.D iare MGM organizations, B.R.P.D is a Dark Horse Comics creation, G. is a HASBRO organization.

* * *

Willow sighed as she looked at all the various pamphlets that had been given to her over the last week. It seemed that despite her declining people there was always someone that had wanted to try and convince her into coming to work for them. Her future could very well reside what she chose now, and she was a little unsure just where it is that she wanted to go from here. If she were to accept these offers she could pretty much go to any school that she wanted to, and then be guaranteed a position just about anywhere. It was all rather awe inspiring considering that she was the person that nobody but Xander, Buffy, and Giles ever wanted around her. It was so weird for her to actually feel wanted for a change as opposed to how everyone from how Snyder, her parents, and everyone else treated her. To them she was the loser, the nobody, the waste of space, the daughter that was more of a social experiment than anything else. She looked over the list of potential bosses that she now had, and thought back to the meetings that she had gone through.

The Air Force had wanted her and had sent **the** Dr. Samantha Carter down to talk to her. The tall blonde woman had been successful beyond belief and had given her all sorts of incentives to join the Air Force and become a leader in science and exploration. She had to admit it was a tempting offer. Being in a place like that could have all sorts of things for her to do and if she really did do as good as Dr. Carter said she could then the woman promised her all sorts of excitement and wonders that Willow couldn't even begin to imagine. Now was the time to come when there was so much going on though. Dr. Carter had looked her in the eyes and told her. "The world needs bright stars like you. Just because your reproductive organs are on the inside doesn't mean your any less of a person." The offer was simply amazing and one she had never thought of happening to her of all people. Good things like this simply didn't happen to members of their group it was like some unwritten law or something. Offers like this were really once in a lifetime things.

An offer that had easily been matched by the Canadians and Dr. Heather Hudson who had offered her an internship in a place called Department H. The woman had told her that they did all sorts of work in biomedical research, and were looking into making their own versions of the Iron Man costume. She had even shown Willow the basic prototype design and had to admit that the plan looked amazing. That didn't even include all of the biotechnology that they were studying all the time trying to come up with newer and better things to protect them. She had even met with a joint Canadian American defense force known as Weapon X. It was their job to provide a lot of the research data for the various programs that department H had. They were the ones responsible for taking on the risks of a lot of the field research according to Agent Brent Jackson. Special people were allowed to test out the theories and ideas that the people in Department H had. Weapon X was the one that made sure that there were people to fill the needed slots. Logan, Creed, and Wilson, were just the names of some of their most amazing testers.

Other groups had also shown up to give her offers. Arvin Sloan and Sydney Bristow had showed up and as people who worked for very secretive part of the CIA called SD6 she was impressed. They wanted her to be a data analyst for them in a similar manner to what she was currently doing for Buffy only in this case she would have all sorts of resources at her disposal. Sydney had explained she herself had started out in that very sort of position before she had then moved on to the jobs and duties of a field agent where she now spoke several languages and went all over the world to help protect it from anything that may or may not be a threat to their government. A call from an agent Michael Vaughn had warned her away from Sloane though for some reason though it did make her wonder just what it was that the people at SD6 did that had her being warned away from the same agency that they were supposed to work for. Not that it was really her concern, but it made her wonder she thought that they were supposed to be on the same side. Maybe there was some big bad secret that he had forgotten to mention.

A senator Kinsey had shown up along with some Colonel Maybourne guy who had tried to get her to help them with a group known as the N.I.D. According to them the group researched potential threats and dealt with them before they became a threat they also didn't want to allow anyone to get in their way. They also acted a sort of oversight group that stepped in when the military couldn't or shouldn't geet involved in what it was that they were doing. The numbers that they were offering was really hard to look away from and that was only the pay for an intern she could hardly wait to see what they paid people that already had their degrees. The N.I.D did have the problem though f having their people seeming somewhat suspicious it was as if there was something that they were leaving out of all of it. With the way the Scoobies luck ran though whatever it was that they weren't telling her was something that they really needed to know about to. She did learn that Dr. Carter worked with something known as the SGC though and that these people didn't like her. Considering that the woman was Willow's idol that didn't really endear them to her and she was pretty sure that she would be telling them no thank you.

She had to admit that the B.R.P.D had given her an interesting speech. Professor Trevor Bruttenholm had been real interesting the fact that he kind of reminded her of Giles was not the only reason though. The man had been a real interesting guy his whole "We bump back" speech had been kind of cool to. The idea that there were other organizations besides the Watchers Council that was devoted to the stopping of the ending of the world was also nice to know. It was always good to have lots of options when it cae to protecting the world the redhead thought to herself. So having options was good. She did wonder if the B.R.P.D was going to approach Xander and Buffy though. Because while she might be a great research and support girl there was no argument that those two were the better hunters. Well Buffy obviously was because she was the Slay Gal and Xander well he was Xander. She also had a feeling that people like her friends would work well with the BRPD. Who knows Buffy might even find some sort of normalcy if she learned there was a whole government thing that fought the supernatural.

The group that had come down from the military base had been cool. Super soldier boys that had all sorts of cool looking toys and nicknames. Scarlett, Lady Jaye, Roadblock, Ripcord, Flint, and Tunnelrat. It had reminded her of some of the comic books that Xander read and all the people had nicknames that they used as often as they used their regular names. The G. 's had been real cool and Willow couldn't be sure but she thought that she had seen a ninja with the group as well. The idea that she could be part of a counter terrorism unit was neat. She would have all sorts of people around to help and she wouldn't be the burden that she was sometimes afraid she was when it came to dealing with the supernatural. Sure she knew a few magic gimmicks but science was still her real area of expertise.

The final group had been real interesting. They had offered to train her and promised her that if things went even half as well as they expected that she could easily be a liaison with Tony Stark of all people. Agent Coulson of SHIELD seemed to think that she had all of the potential that they needed. She was rated at a genius intellect but wasn't egotistical like Tony Stark or Victor Doom nor was she socially awkward and naïve like Reed Richards was. She was the right combination of all of the best qualities that these men had. The fact that she was a woman and could prove that girls could run in the same circles as these guys didn't hurt either. The chance to prove herself to some of her other idols was a chance she never thought that she would get and Agent Coulson was telling her that his boss Nick Fury could make it all happen as long as she joined up with S.H.I.E.L.D.

The redhead sighed as she looked down at the pile of pamphlets there were so many choices here for her that she didn't even know where to start. She was shaken from her thoughts though as Buffy and Kendra came into the room. she guessed that meant that it was time to go and start the rescue mission for Angel. She wondered if she and Xander were really the only ones that saw the irony in the fact that not one but two Vampire Slayers were gearing up to go and save a vampire from the clutches of another vampire. Yes her world was full of irony. The girl thought as she tossed the various pamphlets in her bag to consider at a later time. Those people may want her to help save the world eventually but right now she was going to save the world here.


End file.
